Parque
by Lady Grigori
Summary: TH. AU. Viñeta. Para Alice el parque era especial, pero probablemente ahora lo sería más. Alice/Japer.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, pertenece a SM, yo sólo me adjudico la historia._

**Recomendación musical:**Me quiero enamorar de Jesse Joy.

**N/A:**_Gracias a BlissVmpKr por ayudarme con esto también a Jazmín y Nancy, son un maravillosas chicas :D._

* * *

**El Parque**

Sus delicadas manos se aferraron a las cadenas del columpio, sus piernas se balancearon en el vacío existente entre sus pequeños pies y el suelo.

Sonrió mirando el cielo, tomó un poco de impulso y se balanceo, comenzó a ir más y más rápido, más y más alto.

Una risa abandonó sus delicados labios, cerró los ojos, contenta. Amaba columpiarse, sentir el viento en el rostro, su vestido agitándose en torno suyo, su pelo volando alrededor, la hacía sentirse libre, especial, con un poco de náuseas cuando lo hacía mucho tiempo, pero feliz después de todo.

Era mejor que quedarse en casa a escuchar los absurdos reclamos de sus padres, las peleas por quien se quedaría con la casa, los autos, con _ella_. Reclamarla para quedársela como si fuese un objeto, no una persona, algo con lo que fastidiar más al otro. Así que columpiarse era su escape.  
Su refugio era el parque. Estar allí le traía paz, escuchar las risas de los niños, sentarse cerca del estanque a ver a los patos, caminar por todos lados hasta agotarse, pero sobre todo, adoraba observar a los enamorados, verlos caminar tomados de las manos, mirándose con un amor infinito. Le gustaba imaginar sus historias, de qué manera se conocieron, como fue su primer beso, cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, quien fue el primero en decir "te quiero" o un "te amo"…

Un suspiro salió de sus sonrosados labios. A ella le encantaba pensar en el amor, era una verdadera fan del tema, leía todo lo relacionado, su cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y corazones, le fascinaba la música cursi, amaba las rosas, San Valentín era su día preferido por que era su pretexto perfecto para coleccionar más objetos lindos –que le regalaban sus pretendientes– relacionados con la fecha. Y es que todas esas cosas le ayudaban a creer que algún día encontraría a su príncipe azul, que tendría una historia como la de Cenicienta…

¡Ohh sí! Le gustaba imaginar que algún día tendría un amor así, uno infinito, no como el de sus padres, uno _real._

Bajó de un salto, con la sonrisa aún presente en sus labios. Corrió alegre hacia uno de los múltiples bancos blancos que había por todo el parque. No quería pensar en sus padres, no quería pensar en nada. Así que ahogando en lo más profundo de su mente los malos momentos, se dejó caer pesadamente en el banquillo más cercano.

Brincó asustada y sonrojada cuando sintió un cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Disculpándose torpemente dio un paso atrás. Intentó en vano hacer una barrera con su cabello pero era demasiado corto, así que solo revoloteo sobre su cara. Maldijo entonces haberse hecho aquel corte –como una forma de rebeldía contra sus padres– que dejaba cada punta negra dirigida a distintas direcciones.

El hombre al que había aplastado estaba parado ahora frente a sí, mirándola con ternura, mientras ella agachaba su cabeza avergonzada.

El chico se había sorprendido cuando la linda joven que llevaba días espiando se le sentó encima. Ella era de baja estatura, con cabello corto color azabache el cual se dirigía a distintas direcciones, tenía cara de muñeca y su piel porcelana relucía con el sol. Su sonrisa reluciente –al columpiarse– y sus ojos como la miel más dulce lo encandilaron de inmediato, impidiéndole dejar de verla. Parecía un duende, uno hermoso.

– ¿Esta bien señorita?– Su acento sureño lleno sus oídos.

Su voz era tan atractiva –perfecta– que levantó su mirada asombrada, su boca probablemente se abrió un poco cuando lo vio.

Era más alto que ella, le llevaba como mínimo una cabeza, se veía de unos 16-17 años –su edad–, tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo. Una linda sonrisa surcaba su rostro pálido, tenía una barbilla cuadrada y fuerte. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo. Era hermoso a pesar de las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro casi en su totalidad. Entonces sintió su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, mariposas llenar su estómago. _Amor._

–Me has hecho esperar demasiado– No sabía de donde había salido aquello, pero se sentía correcto.

Una ráfaga de duda atravesó los ojos del muchacho, pero inmediatamente se recuperó sonriendo más ampliamente.

–Lo siento señorita– entonces él hizo una graciosa reverencia y engancharon sus brazos, sonriendo.

* * *

¡Hey! Estoy aquí con esta viñeta porqué hoy cumplo un año con cuenta aquí en FF, es mi forma de festejar.  
¡GRACIAS POR LEER!  
¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS!


End file.
